Mountainside Valley
Mountainside Valley is a custom inhabited neighborhood created by the Hood Building Group (HBG) at modthesims.info. Story As written on the download page of the neighborhood: "Mountainside Valley's been known for its vast mountain ranges. Many sims from all over the world move to this seemingly quiet little town, seeking inspiration, love or a better life. Is it the mountains that attract the sims? Or the fresh air? Or maybe the friendly sims around town? Who knows what this place among the mountains, down in the valley has in store?" - Mountainside Valley, HBG Households *'Shaer: ''"The Shaer's just moved to town after a very long plane ride. Now it's time for them to settle in. Are they going to make a home out of this place? Will Layla and Sarah fit in among their new colleagues at school? Can Nadia finally sit down and rest her feet?" **Family members: Amin Shaer, Nadia Shaer, Layla Shaer, Sarah Shaer and Adil Shaer. **The Shaer family resides at 160 Oak Leaf Avenue *Kurtin: "Violet loves to throw parties whenever she gets the chance. Grey wishes she doesn't and just wants to return home to a quiet place. It's not like their twins are any helpful in that matter." **Family members: Grey Kurtin, Violet Kurtin, Cyan Kurtin and Green Kurtin **The Kurtin family resides at 140 Main Street *Treah: "The Treah's have been popping out kids whenever they get the chance. They try to make sure that the nest is never empty, but that can't go on forever." **Family members: Forest Treah, Willow Treah, Acacia Treah, Ash Treah, Kamilah Treah and Banyan Treah **The Treah family resides at 90 Oceanside Drive. *Rhein: "Deliah decided to move after her husband died in a house fire. She wants to start a new life in Mountainside Valley and dreams of being a grandmother. Unfortunately all of her triplets are busy with other things. Especially Sheila, she still can't get over her father's sudden death." **Family members: Max Rhein, Deliah Rhein, Cecilia Rhein, Mathilda Rhein and Sheila Rhein. **The Rhein family resides at 150 Main Street. *James: "When Mary met Danny, she knew that he would be her future husband. They're happily married now and already have two children. Mary loves her children and husband but it's time for Danny to get off the couch and get a job." **Family members: Danny James, Mary James, Tina James and Sam James. **The James family resides at 110 Mountainside Road. *McCormick: "Jules and Virginia never expected that Ryan would run away someday. They have no idea where he went and are worried sick about him. Will he ever come back?" **Family members: Jules McCormick and Virginia McCormick. **The McCormick resides at 190 Main Street. *Roomies''': "Stuart was surprised when his nephew knocked on the door and begged for an accommodation. Craig and Robin wouldn't mind it so they have welcomed him in. Stuart is a bit doubtful, though." **Household members: Stuart McCormick, Craig Bailey, Robin Moore and Ryan McCormick. **The Roomies household resides at 80 Oceanside Drive. Category:Neighborhoods Category:The Sims 2 Category:Custom Inhabited Neighborhoods